essencefandomcom-20200214-history
Portal:Main/User News
Server Event, June 5, 2011 Check out the Brazilian Carnival Event page for the special headgears! * Brazil Carnival Hat * Brazil Carnival Circlet In addition to this event, there are new headgears that are now available! lerê * Rabbit Earplugs 1 * Majestic Goat Horns * Side Hat * Shower Hat * Bio Aura 1 * Blue Neck Tie 1 * Buck Teeth 1 * Groucho Marx Glasses 1 * Clock Key 1 * Dunce Hat * Giga Puddi * Helicap 1 * Phallic Monster Headfashion * Tengu Mask 1 * Twin Swords 1 * Wax Lips 1 * Wizard Beard 1 St. Patrick's Day, March Event, March 17, 2011 St. Patrick's Day Hat Quests * Twin Clover * Irish Hat 1 Happy Valentine's Day, Valentine Event, February 14, 2011 Check out the Valentine's Day Event page for the special headgears! Valentine's Day Hat Quests * Heartphones * Love Valentine's Hat Happy Australia Day, January 25, 2011 * Australian Flag Hat Christmas Event, December 20, 2010 Starting on December 20th, he will give you one task every day for the next 5 days up until Christmas. If you do not finish his task on the required day, you cannot go back and do it. Check out the Christmas Event page for the daily tasks given! Christmas Hat Quests! * Christmas Cheshire Hat 1 * Christmas Bulb 1 * Santa Hat 1 (colored) Halloween Loading Screen Contest ~ September 10th, 2010 you can make and submit an "ORIGINAL" work that is EssenceRO/Ragnarok and Halloween themed Loading screen Events End on October 10th 2010 11:59 PM Server time for more info click Here A Guide On How-To Contribute! ~ February 19th, 2010 When posting/editing a page, please look at this page on how-to set up the pages! New Client released ~ December 8th, 2009 A new client was posted in the Technical Support section of the eRO forums, fixing the zooming issues and also some font issues. Forum Link Download Client Maintenance! ~ November 29th, 2009 SO the maintenance was applied on essencero and the 6.0 client is now enabled, but you will need to apply a patch over your current installation for everything to work. Extract this file in your /RO/ folder. After you have extracted everything, you will have a LOT of patching to do (EssenceRO Patcher.exe AND Ragnarok.exe). You may get some errors as this client features a new set of gui and it is a bit unstable. If you get an error post here. Also, for people that can't zoom anymore, this bug will be fixed in a small download in the following weeks (EssenceRO client 6.1). November 29th Maintenance On november 29th there will be a major update to the server and the release of client 6.0. So be ready to update your Client Sunday! Quest Update ~ Nov 12th, 2009 Camp Fire Hat quest has ended for this year, next limited edition quest? Thanksgiving! Guy Fawkes Night ~ Nov 5th, 2009 For the whole week you can get Camp Fire Hat! A few updates! ~ Nov 1st, 2009 Halloween Event : The Halloween Event will continue till next weekend sometime (7th or 8th). The Trick or Treat NPC has gone into hiding for another 360 years.